robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra (UK)
Cobra was a heavyweight robot which fought in the seventh series of Robot Wars, where it lost its only battle. It previously attempted to enter Series 5 and 6. The name Cobra is derived from the snake mascot riding the robot. Design Cobra was a flat, invertible machine driven by two wheels. It was armed in thick titanium, proving the robot with good defence. It featured a high-pressure pneumatic spike for weaponry, driven by a large ram, that was concealed by a plush serpent's head, but it was only capable of up to six attacks per battle. Its aluminium wheels were covered in golf shoe studs, similar to Wheely Big Cheese. Its less than potent weaponry was noted by many, including Jonathan Pearce and Jayne Middlemiss. The Team Cobra was entered into the Seventh Wars by a team based in Taunton, Somerset. The team was captained by Julian Brown, who was accompanied by teammate Kevin Stowe. Team Cobra wore black t-shirts brandishing the robot's logo in green. Qualification Though not much is known, Cobra did attempt to qualify for Series 5 and 6http://web.archive.org/web/20020528091205/http://www.cobra-robot.co.uk:80/ In Series 7, it successfully qualified by winning a battle against an unknown black robot decorated with skull and crossbones.Facebook post regarding Cobra's Series 7 qualifier Robot History Series 7 In Round 1 of the Seventh Wars, Cobra was drawn against Kronic the Wedgehog, Pinser and The Kraken. Kronic the Wedgehog flipped Cobra over, then Cobra rammed Pinser before attacking The Kraken, rather unsuccessfully, appearing to have lost drive on one side almost immediately after it was turned over. It ran into the side wall and appeared to have immobilised itself by bashing against the angle grinders. The Kraken then came in and scraped Cobra's titanium shell with its crusher before Pinser took over from The Kraken and crunched into the aluminium wheel of Cobra, before driving over a spurt of flame and breaking down itself. Refbot then counted out Pinser and Cobra together; both were then placed on the floor flipper, flipped, and placed beneath the Drop Zone, where a television was dropped on them. Therefore, Cobra was eliminated from the Seventh Wars in the first round, whilst Kronic the Wedgehog and The Kraken progressed through little input of their own. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Component_Layout cobra.gif|Cobra design layout cobra creation.jpg|Cobra being created Cobra_design.jpg|Cobra's design during Series 5 Cobra_testing.jpg|Cobra being tested Cobranotop.jpg|Cobra without its lid at a live event Outside Robot Wars Cobra also entered the third series of Techno Games, entering the Assault Course in 2002. Cobra lost in the first round to Hellbound, failing to complete the course after breaking down on one side right at the start, leaving it only able to spin in circles. Trivia *Cobra is one of the few robots to use the same name on both Robot Wars and Techno Games, due to it appearing on Techno Games first. *Pinser and Cobra were the only two competing robots in Heat J of Series 7 not to fight Thermidor 2 at any point (due to Kronic the Wedgehog fighting it in Series 4). *Cobra's battle was the last time where Refbot counted out two robots at the same time. External Links *Cobra website (Archived) References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Robots with Mascots